


Hide Outside Your Door

by teddiewok (crybabykaspbrak)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Top Han Solo, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabykaspbrak/pseuds/teddiewok
Summary: Luke hopped up onto one of the empty bar stools in the dimly lit little local dive bar and waved shyly at Han, who tossed his stained hand towel onto the counter and walked over to Luke. “Hey, interesting seeing you here,” his smile was heartbreakingly brilliant, “you stalking me?” It was said in a completely joking tone but it sent chills down Luke’s spine. Because it was true.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of the warnings in the tags and at the beginning of each chapter PLEASE!! This is going to be an unhealthy fucking relationship!!! If you are also a creep tho please enjoy

He’s so perfect. Luke couldn’t help but stare. Han Solo, the handsome brunette that sat in front of him in class. The charismatic part-time bartender at Luke’s new favorite bar. For entirely related reasons.

Luke hopped up onto one of the empty bar stools in the dimly lit little local dive bar and waved shyly at Han, who tossed his stained hand towel onto the counter and walked over to Luke. “Hey, interesting seeing you here,” his smile was heartbreakingly brilliant, “you stalking me?” It was said in a completely joking tone but it sent chills down Luke’s spine. Because it was true. Since Luke has laid eyes on Han, he couldn’t help himself. He told himself it was harmless, following the older man around without him knowing, from class, to work, to his house. He had no malicious intent. He just wanted to look. To be near him. He shook himself out of his stunned state and laughed, making it sound as natural as possible, “You wish.” 

Han shrugged, “maybe I wouldn’t mind it, you’re cute enough.” Laughing when Luke reddened and shooed him off with his order. 

Han working at a bar worked out perfectly. Luke would drop by at least once a week, drink just enough to pass off as a past-tipsy lightweight as an excuse to be handsy with the doting bartender. Just enough to be able to hold his piss so he could follow Han when he took his bathroom break. Just to get a glance. He didn’t stare, he didn’t take pictures. He just wanted a glance, even if he was flaccid- in fact, Luke loved how cute his cock looked, soft, gently cupped in Han’s big, rough hand. 

Today was no different. Seeing Han when he first came in had him lighting up. He has been in a bad mood since seeing Han get partnered up with one of the girls in their class, forced to watch her giggle and get flustered. It made his heart ache and made him want to yank her stupid hair she kept twirling. Talking to the love of his life helped mend the ache though, even if it was brief small talk. Han was so bright and wonderful it was impossible not to smile around him.

Luke ordered drink after drink to talk to Han until he was fumbling over himself and the older man called him a cab. He stood with wobbly legs, leaning into Han as he helped him to the car. His body radiated heat that Luke basked in, tilting his face into his broad chest and inhaling to take in the intoxicating scent of him. Spilled booze wasn’t enough to cover the smell of musky, warm cologne, oil, and his natural scent from sweating behind the bar. “Thank you, Han” He mumbled while strong arms lowered him into his seat. Luke’s lithe hands gripped Han’s biceps a touch longer than he maybe should have. Eyes lingering a little longer than they should have.

But Luke should have known of course that his Han was too smart for that to last.

Han noticed his pens, hand towels, mindless scribbles on receipts, all disappearing at work. He would be more pissed off if not for the fact that the shit all belonged to the bar. It did make him suspicious though the more it happened. At first, he assumed it was stupid drunks or maybe a coworker just mindlessly tossing them in the trash. Then it started happening while on campus. Then his house- and that was the fucking last straw that turned him from questioning potential innocence to someone stealing from him. It was always small stuff, no technology, nothing expensive. Class notes, old shirts, a bottle of after-shave- but concerning nonetheless. 

He hated to think it was who he suspected. The kid seemed sweet enough. Big-eyed innocent. There was no denying he was suspicious though. It’s not like Han didn’t notice him in class, as much as he saw the kid pout at him, it was hard not to notice a guy that glowed that much. Then he suddenly started interjecting himself not just in his school life, but his work life too, at the bar at least once a week, when Han had never seen him there before. Though, it wouldn’t be surprising to him if it was his first time in a bar from how young the kid was. Hopefully young enough to fall for his test. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, leaning against the bar top, “I’m gonna be outta town the next four days so I guess you’ll have to find some other handsome face to talk to.”

Luke scoffed playfully, learning in as well to get further into Han’s space with a bright grin, “calling yourself handsome is being generous.” He tucked a silky lock behind his ear, “so you won’t be in class Tuesday?”

Han shook his head and shrugged, “but hey, if you can take some notes for me I’d seriously appreciate it.” He watched the kid light up at the chance to be helpful to him, but it was just Han’s way of making sure he would be out of his house, with plans to confirm it with a text to a classmate on Tuesday.

When he helped load Luke into the taxi for what seemed like the hundredth time, he waited long enough to catch the address he slurred to the driver, writing it into his phone as soon as he closed the door and disingenuously wished Luke a good night. 

Luke felt full of electricity standing in Han’s home. It was so much different from just looking in through the windows. The place definitely felt larger than he had expected from the outside and seemed relatively clean throughout to his surprise. There was definitely still some mess. Crushed beer cans, a few items of clothing still strung around, a blanket crumpled up on the couch, which itself looked like it had seen better days but wasn’t in need of the dump yet. Luke wandered with only socked feet to avoid leaving any dirt on the floor, only turning on lamps unless the room wasn’t visible from any windows, which he had memorized by now. The blanket was already crumpled, making Luke confident enough to pick it up and pull it around his shoulders, basking in the scent of Han on it. He was careful not to drag it while he stalked into the kitchen, a room he hadn’t been able to see most of from the windows. The bins laid full of more beer cans and a lot of microwave meals. Luke shook his head; if Han were his, he would be making him homecooked meals every day much healthier than those. The sink was disappointingly empty, understandable considering he would be out of town, but still disappointing. Luke instead took to gently picking one of the beer cans off the top of the recycling and running his tongue along the mouth. He wanted to dip his tongue into the hole, cut his tongue and have Han mix with his blood. His self-control was strong enough to put the can back, but not enough to resist wiggling off the tab and clipping it onto his keychain. He buried the can under a few others, lest Han notices a single can with a missing tab. 

His amble to the bedroom was slow but full of anticipation. He wiggled his toes in the rough carpet, dragging his soles across it while he walked through the room until his skin burned and static jumped from his fingertips while he ran them along the gunmetal grey bed frame. A sweatshirt much too big for him laid crumpled in the back of the closet, a blessing dropped just for Luke to drown and melt into. It was clearly worn before and forgotten in the dark corner of the closet from how much it smelled like Han and dry, salty sweat. The interior was just past being soft anymore, it was starting to pill and become rough, rubbing against his soft tan skin, especially while he crawled into the bed and dragged the blanket over himself.

The blanket felt heavy against his increasingly hot skin. He felt each hair on his legs rise and rub against the roughened flannel top sheet. The pillow pressed against his cheek smelled so strongly of Han he couldn’t help but drag his lips against it. He timidly tucked the one other pillow on the bed between trembling thighs, his hips starting to slowly shift over it as soon as he felt the soft pressure against his hardening cock. Just the smell of Han all around him had him more than halfway there. His eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back, mouth parted in a moan, declarations of love as if Han was really there with him. The thought of Han’s strong arms around him, his thigh between Luke’s, his lips on his exposed throat, all urged on his rolling hips. His humping turned to tense spasming within minutes, spilling against the gray fabric, the long sleeve of Han’s sweatshirt pressed against his mouth to muffle the loud cry. 

He laid in blissful peace in the bed of the man he loves, letting his panting even out and just savoring the moment for a near twenty minutes before finally pulling himself out of bed with weak limbs. 

He stripped himself and the bedsheets with some sadness about having to leave the comforting warmth and scent of Han’s bed. He imagined Han’s arms around his waist, kissing his throat from behind while he lost himself in the daydream of being Han’s dutiful house-husband. While he loaded the laundry, took the risk to dust the windowsills, pick up little bits of trash, straightened out the bookshelf- he didn’t want it to be noticeable but he couldn’t help wanting to make Han’s home nice and clean. 

He tried to make the bed look made only to the half-effort that Han seemed to originally put in, but took the time to fluff the pillows as a hopefully conspicuous treat. His blissful mood shattered in the same moment he turned to see Han standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: Rape, noncon/dubcon, physical assault, blood. Please don't risk it if these are too much for you.
> 
> Come get yall freak juice. I'm thinking this fic will have 4-6 chapters I'm not sure yet though.
> 
> Pls come talk about my aus with me on my tumblr @teddiewok
> 
> Edit: I planned out the chapters. There will be 7 chapters total and all the rest are porn. And it’s gonna get real gross from here on

Luke stumbled back, face burning red, stuttering out a nervous lie, “I- I was just coming by to- to return this sweatshirt you left at the bar- so-“ His jaw snapped shut at the sight of precious photos of Han tumbling out of the subject’s pockets, a crumpled handful being thrown at the boy’s feet before Han threw other various items that Luke had collected over the few weeks along with them. “These too then?” Luke couldn’t help dropping to his knees, anxiously picking up each pen, photo, stolen piece of homework that Han had sworn he turned in. He was so tender with each item as he checked for damage, like they would fall apart in his hands otherwise.

Tears filled his eyes because Han _knew_ but also, all his stolen trinkets were on the ground, out of their plastic protectors, crumpled up and torn. Han could only feel more rage fill his chest seeing the kid pick up each item as you would a newborn baby. He kicked Luke onto his back, pressing his foot against his chest, pushing until Luke’s heavy breathing became labored and Luke clutched the dusty, worn boot to try and relieve the pressure. 

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Breaking into my fucking house and digging through my god damn trash?” Luke could only grip his ankle harder with shaky hands and whimper out little apologies with tears streaming down red cheeks. Han sneered, pressing harder as he bent over to snatch up a picture and rip it to shreds, making Luke holler and sob louder and harder, pressing back against Han’s boot in a weak attempt to escape. “No no _no! Please!_ ” He could only lay there and openly sob as Han tore apart picture after picture.

The destruction did nothing to ebb his anger. He leaned down, grabbing Luke by the collar of his shirt and snarling in his face, “you’re nothing but a sick fuck, aren’t you? Fucking yourself against my things and stealin’ shit to wear on your own? Didn’t think I notice the way you’ve been fucking looking at me?” Luke only sobbed in response, wailing about Han being “so mean” between his gasps like an angry child, mourning the destruction of his prized possessions and the perfect, kind image of Han he had built up in his head. 

Han felt his anger just swell more at the sobbing. The annoying fucking sobbing over useless stolen shit instead of his actions or the fact that he got caught. He dropped to his knees, leaning his weight between Luke’s thighs as a hand wrapped around the wailing boy’s throat and squeezed, the other pressing over wet lips to smother the incessant crying that just made him all the angrier. The squeezing just got harder, weight consistently pressing over his bobbing Adam’s apple through thick, muffled gasps. Luke felt his head getting light, black spots clouding his vision. His nails clawed desperately at Han’s strong hand that covered the expanse of his slender throat to no avail. 

When he came to Han looked shocked amongst his anger. Not from having made the kid blackout for ten seconds, but from the boner pressing into his own crotch. “Are you fucking- getting off to this?” Han’s burning glare looked over Luke’s face. Something about his pink cheeks, streaked with tears that still clung to his thick, clumped lashes, did something for him. The grin that grew brought Luke back to full consciousness, sending a cold chill down his spine. “You thought I was so perfect huh?” The rough pad of his fingers teased at plush pink lips, one staying on his throat, “Well let’s change that.” 

Luke immediately melted, becoming so pliable for Han, tears still dripping down his cheeks. His lips easily parted for thick fingers, soft pink tongue poking out with a wet sound, attempting to win back affection through obedience. Han shoved his fingers straight down, angling his arm to push his fingers as deep as possible, “if you vomit, I’ll break your fucking teeth.” Luke’s eyes rolled back as he tried to focus on not gagging while his hips rut against Han’s, so desperate for it, for anything and everything that Han was willing to give him. 

Han stood and hooked his fingers over Luke’s teeth, dragging him forward by the mouth until he was stumbling onto his knees to keep up while Han dragged him to the edge of the bed on all fours. He was pushed back until his feet were tucked under the bed and his head was hitting the side of the frame with a thud. Han unbuckled his jeans, pulling out his soft cock with a smile. “We’re gonna put that throat to good use.” Luke hiccuped, tears still stinging his eyes while a whine escaped his throat, unsure where to focus his gaze between Han’s soft cock and his face. His lips trembled nervously as they parted into a small o. Han’s fingers dove back into his mouth, curling around his lower teeth to yank his jaw down to make more room before carefully guiding his cock into Luke’s mouth. The enveloping warmness made him groan, already feeling drool and snot drip onto his rapidly hardened cock. His hand moved to Luke’s blonde locks, gripping his hair to an absolutely painful degree. “Tongue out,” was all Han said before he was mercilessly fucking into Luke’s tight throat, leaving no time to get a proper breath in. The hand not in Luke’s hair was pressing into the mattress, Han leaning over Luke to fuck his mouth deep and fast. He felt suffocated already and it only got worse when Han moved his hand from his hair to wrap around his throat. Han could feel his dick sliding over his palm through Luke’s stretched, abused throat, moaning and ignoring Luke’s panicked slapping against his leg, ignoring when the boy passed out in his grip again. Just continuing to fuck into his mouth, holding up his limp body against the hard metal bedframe, dropping him moments later when he finally shot hot, sticky cum straight down his throat. Cum gurgled up Luke’s throat, the release and intrusion shocking him awake to immediately cough it out of his windpipe, the cum splatting against his hand and dripping onto the carpet in globs as he choked it up. A wet, gurgling cry escaped him as a foot forced his head to the ground. “If you fucking love me so much you wouldn’t waste. Clean it up”. Luke’s entire body shook from fear and exhaustion, despite the constant spiking adrenaline, but still, he found his hard cock rubbing against the floor while his soft pink tongue burned against the rough carpet, lapping between coughing fits from his raw throat, defiled, irritated, and burning. 

Han scowled at the drooling mess on his floor, “I’m not done.” He judged him harshly with the tip of his boot. “Get up. On the bed.” He grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt, forcing him up as he stumbled with shaking, rug burnt legs. Han shoved him onto his stomach across the bed, giving him no reprieve as he roughly pressed against Luke’s hole through his jeans. “Since you’re so obsessed with me, I’ll do you this favor,” he condescended while pulling at the hem of Luke’s pants and yanking them down until only one leg hung from a socked foot. 

Luke’s voice, fucked and weak croaked, “Han- please I’m sorry- please- gentle.” He didn’t tell him to stop, even with the tears rolling down his cheeks again. He didn’t want him to, but he didn’t want it like this. He always imagined Han treating him sweet with gentle hands. Warm kisses. Rough when he wants and careful when he needed. 

The begging put a sour taste in Han’s mouth, “gentle? Does the pervert want me to be gentle?” He ripped apart the sky blue fabric of Luke’s briefs, spitefully imagining him having to walk around in only chafing denim. His dry fingers pressed against Luke’s hole, a dirty smile on his face. “Better hurry up and relax.” He swatted away the socked feet weakly pushing at his thighs.

“Please- please, I love you- I love you so much,” Luke trembled under Han, tears sticking to his clumped lashes. Han just snorted while pulling his fingers away to spit at Luke’s hole.

“You don’t need me to be gentle. You already fingered yourself on my bed didn’t you? I think you’ll be fine.” The head of his cock prodded at Luke’s hole, teasing around the rim. “Aren’t you lucky I’m doing this instead of killing you for breaking and entering? Why am I so damn nice?” He slapped his open palm against the pert ass pressed against his hips. “Say thank you.” He gripped the man’s hip bruisingly tight while lining himself up and forcing the head of his cock into Luke, who scrambled to press his feet against the ground to hold himself up as he tensed around Han, his screams slurred as he choked on his own sobs. 

The scream that ripped from him when Han forced himself into his unprepared hole was ear-piercing. He had only ever fingered himself with two fingers at most. He clenched even tighter around Han from the pain, legs kicking out at him. Han kept pressing into that painful tightness, relishing in the pained squealing. “Gotta just fucking _relax_.” 

Luke shook against the sheets still mumbling tiny pleas, “let me hold you at least- please-” Han sighed, irritated and impatient, pulling out and bullying Luke onto his back before slamming himself back into him. 

“You should’ve just kept quiet and taken it. Just making demand after fucking demand, aren’t you? Are you sorry because you were caught? Can’t even say sorry.” 

Luke nodded, immediately clinging to Han’s thick forearm, nosing against his wrist as he tried to settle, still teary, but quieting down. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, thank you…” His legs twitched on either side of Han while his shirt was pushed up his chest. Han watched Luke babble apologies against his wrist, mouthing and kissing at it while Han settled inside him, bottomed out completely. “I don’t think you are sorry,” he pulled back to snap his hips forward as hard as he could, just to watch Luke’s small frame get dragged up the bed and his watery blue eyes widened from the pain of it. The scream that jumped from his throat dissolved into a loud moan, stretching out down to his toes. When Han tried to pull back again, his ankles hooked behind him, holding him in balls deep. He didn’t debate Han saying he wasn’t sorry. He was starting not to be.

Han ripped his legs apart, folding his legs up towards his ears. His thrusts were fast. Rough, deep, and angry. Luke could barely breathe with each thrust, but he still rolled his hips down to meet them. Han bent down, putting his weight onto Luke as he lazily mouthed along his neck while fucking into his raw, dry hole. He would let the little freak have this. He would make it hurt later. He pressed him harder into the bed, further up the mattress while all Luke could do was touch Han’s back and hold him tightly. Han tried to ignore Luke’s sniffling, his apologies and thanks, focusing on his underlying moans and trying to work him up to an orgasm, feeling his own building up again. His hand wrapped around Luke’s pink, cut cock, almost engulfing the full length. His calloused hand rubbed rough against the dry skin, only using the precum beading at the red head as lubricant. Luke rolled his hips in circles to chase the two points of pleasure, head falling back against the bed, whining and panting. 

Luke’s back arched, tightening as he came with a loud moan, making Han follow right after. His blond hair flopped around him when his head relaxed into the pillow, happily fucked out, guts warm with Han’s cum. His eyes fluttered shut with a tired smile, even as Han’s hand wrapped around his throat. Until it squeezed and Han’s other hand smashed down into Luke’s face, breaking him out of his blissful state. He shouted, sounding like a wild animal, hands flying up to cover his face and poorly shield himself from another blow. The next split his lip, the next bloomed a bruise over his cheekbone, a black eye, a bloody nose, whatever Han could get to. Luke tried to curl in on himself the best he could, despite being connected to Han still with the cock in his ass and the hand on his throat, the action making Han choke him harder. He laid there, bruised and bloody, still shielding himself even after he heard Han’s panting die down. He flinched at the touch on his chin, despite the contrastingly gentle nature, but let Han turn his face because of it. The man licked a fat strip along Luke’s swollen lips to get rid of the blood dripping down his chin. Maybe the kid was a little pretty when he was purple and red… 

“You’re gonna be good now, aren’t you?” He murmured against Luke’s neck while he mouthed along it. Luke hiccuped loud sobs while nodding weakly, hiding his face in his elbow out of fear, leaning his neck away from Han like he was worried he would take a bite out of it. 

Han pulled out rough, soft dick flopping wet with cum against his thigh. He stood without a word and left Luke alone in the room, bleeding with cum dripping from his abused, fluttering hole. He cowered when Han came back into the room with a wet rag in his hands and sat by his head. He flinched when his hand moved to wipe the blood from his bruising skin. “You know you deserve that, right? You broke into my fucking house and jerked off in my bed.”

Luke slowly nodded, thinned blood mixing with snot and tears rolled down his face for Han to wipe up. “I’m sorry…” His voice was painfully hoarse and barely audible. His heart fluttered at the show of kindness still, despite the violence. It didn’t stop him from flinching at each sudden touch though, even if he still subtly leaned into them after. Han leaned down to clean between his legs but Luke closed them and shook his head.

It took Han a few trips to wring out and rewet the stained rag before Luke was deemed clean enough. He laid in the bed quietly, head propped up by pillows, Luke cowering beside him. “You can come up here.” He did feel a little bad for almost killing the kid. He was just strange. And maybe Han was strange for fucking him.

Luke curled up beside him, timid and desperate, parts of his body that went uncleaned still sticky with sweat and cum. He quietly mumbled more soft apologies and thanks into Han’s hairy chest until he drifted to sleep, mumbling turning into soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to yall who thought Han was a good person :-))


End file.
